Transform!
by tenkage onna
Summary: The eigth fonon, a mysterious fonon which had up until now never been known of. Saddly, its use of transformation is abused by a little blue cheagle. crack fic, mieuluke


cant be worse than my first zatchbell fanfic atleast...that...was even more wrong. so enjoy if you can stomach it, if not, eh. dont flame or get me banned or something. thats immature. critics arent flames, flames arent critics. understand this and deal with it. byw, this is crack ficed, so dont take it to seriously ne.

warning- look at the pairing, then think on that. fluffy wrongness, and AUish imposibleness. shota if it were person/person, same for yaoi.  
reasons-...i have no reason.  
rating- T  
pairing- onesided mieu/luke(serious. onesided)  
summary- the eigth fonon, a mysterious fonon which had up until now never been known of. saddly, its use of transformation is abused by a little blue cheagle.  
disclaimer- i own nothing. dont sue.

anyways, its a oneshot, its messed up, but it isnt to horribly wrong. so, maybe dont drink anything while reading this, but its not worthy of barfing really.

If Mieu could cheer happily right now, he would. Watching his master sleep was peaceful enough, and usually made him happy. But that wasn't the only thing currently cheering him up. Sitting on Luke's bed while the boy slept, Mieu ran a paw over the engraved writing on the Sorcerer's Ring, he smiled more. The metal was cold despite the heat of Chesadonia, but that didnt make his spirits wither any.

Just two days ago, on a journey through the Zhao ruins, they had found a mysterious cluster of fonons. Now, even though they had filled all the slots on the Sorcerer's Ring, Mieu had found that the ring excepted the fonons with no problem. That had been surprising, but what surprised everyone the most was how not even Mieu could tell what kind of fonons they were. Not even Jade knew. But Jade had said it probably wouldn't hurt him if he tried to use the new power.

And he hadn't been hurt. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He had transformed! Into a human no less!! Well, he knew humans didnt have very thin light blue fur, or have the slightest tint of blue in their skin, but for the most part, he was human and he wasn't little. That was something the Cheagle was more than happy to note. Luke had always looked at him funny and moved away from him, when Mieu told him he loved him. He had said it was because the way the furry creature worded it made him nervous.

When asked why he got no response, Mieu turned to Tear. She just stared before muttering about cooking dinner. So he went to Anise. She simply looked at him funny before Gai kindly pushed her away and explained slowly, as if choosing his words carefully.

"Its because your an animal. That sort of relationship isn't a normal occurrence between humans and animals." The blond had explained kindly.

Well, that had made sense. But if it was because of that, he wasn't sure he'd ever get his master's affection in return. But now...

Now he could be human to! So Luke couldn't push Mieu away anymore! And the Cheagle was eager to show the proof to the redhead and have that love he had been dying for for almost a year now. He couldn't wait!

So here he sat, tracing the Ispanian letters, smiling warmly at Luke's sleeping face. It was only around six at night, and he had been told to wake the unsuspecting boy up in ten more minutes. Time ticked by quickly and when it was time to wake up his master, the Cheagle prodded him awake, receiving a groan or two before he was greeted by sleepy bright green eyes.

Without even being fully awake, Luke knew something bad was about to happen. The smile the blue fuzz ball was wearing was suspicious. And disturbing.

"Master! I have a surprise for you!!!" Mieu said happily, waving his arms ecstatically.

No, this couldn't be good. "O...kaaay."

Mieu hopped on to the floor and activated the ring, making a bright light fill the room. Luke was sure he wouldn't like this. When the light faded, there stood Mieu, or rather a boy around Ion or Anise's age. Luke looked around nervously, searching for the blue Cheagle, but finding nothing.

"See Master!! I'ma human now!!!! Now you'll love me!"

That squeaky voice only belonged to one creature. And apparently that creature was now a very light blue tinted boy with fluffy blue hair and thin blue fur. And he could tell so much cause the boy was naked. At this moment, the redhead would have shrieked if he wasn't so shocked and disturbed by what he was seeing. Mieu, cute little Cheagle, was a human, and was now saying something about how now they could be together. Not that Luke had agreed upon such outrageous thoughts, because to be honest he was frightened.

"-see? Now it can work! You'll love me now right? Then everything can be happy ever after like in those books Tear reads me-"

If the redhead wasn't so busy gaping, he might have slapped the transformed Cheagle for even insinuating half of what he just did. First he'd have to burn those story books though. And then threaten to tell Anise where half her stuffed dolls had gone missing to make sure Tear never attempted to read again. Ever.

"---it'll be wonderful Master! I promise!!"

Whatever he just said, Luke didnt want to know. He seriously didnt want to know. Then, almost like time had fast forwarded, Mieu was kissing him. The redhead felt his eye twitch before the kiss ended and the blue boy was hugging him, saying something about how great this'd be now. Not for long Luke thought.

The next day, Anise asked where the ring Mieu normally wore was. Mieu, unable to reply, only looked forlornly at his master while rubbing a painful bruise on his head. Luke on the other hand, grinned internally as he held the ring in his pocket. Happily ever after indeed.

Of course Mieu would get his ring back before long, and keep it, and this whole mess would eventually repeat itself.

well, not so bad i guess. it wasnt unbearable ne. right? might add another chapter, only two or three in all. but i'm still thinking on that. i hope i havent spelled anything wrong, or made this to OOC.


End file.
